To Be a Kamikaze
by suzie2b
Summary: The Japanese arrive to train German pilots.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Kamikaze ("divine wind" or "spirit wind"), officially Tokubetsu Kōgekitai ("Special Attack Unit"), were a part of the Japanese Special Attack Units of military aviators who initiated suicide attacks for the Empire of Japan against Allied naval vessels in the closing stages of the Pacific campaign of World War II, designed to destroy warships more effectively than possible with conventional air attacks. About 3,800 kamikaze pilots died during the war, and more than 7,000 naval personnel were killed by kamikaze attacks.**

 **Creative license will now begin.**

 **To Be a Kamikaze**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was two hours after sunup when the Gotha Go 146 landed at the airfield near a German base located in southern Mauritania. Captain Becker and Lieutenant Zelle were waiting with two cars at the edge of the airstrip. As they watched, three men of the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force exited the aircraft and were escorted to the cars.**

 **The captain greeted the pilots with a respectful salute and said, "Welcome to North Africa, gentlemen. I am Captain Becker. I and Lieutenant Zelle will escort you to the airbase where Major Wagner is waiting."**

 **One of the Japanese pilots bowed, then said, "A pleasure to meet you, captain. I am** **Captain Fujimoto. These men are Airman 1st Class Hashimoto and Airman 1st Class Ito."**

 **Men and baggage were loaded into the cars and the drivers headed for the base.**

 **The Japanese pilots bowed when Captain Becker introduced them to Major Wagner.**

 **The major stood up but stayed behind his desk as he said, "I am looking forward to you and your men teaching some of my men how to be kamikaze pilots,** **Captain Fujimoto."**

 **The captain said, "Thank you, major. Normally this training takes twenty-six weeks. It will be difficult to properly train your men in less time than that."**

" **I understand, but it must be done in time for the attack on the Allied ships off the coast of the Western Sahara. This will take place in fourteen weeks."**

 **Fujimoto said resolutely, "We will do our best, major."**

 **Wagner gave a nod. "Good. Now, Captain Becker will show you to your quarters."**

" **Begging your pardon, major, but we should get started as soon as possible if your plan is to work."**

 **##################**

 **The Allies had intercepted and decoded a message that told them that the Germans had arranged for three Japanese pilots to train a group of German pilots the "art" of being** **kamikaze.**

 **Now two American jeeps skimmed the desert floor into German territory. The Rat Patrol had been assigned to stop the Germans plans to destroy the American fleet that would soon be moving through the Atlantic.**

 **They drove until the sun was going down, then made camp in a wadi. Tully had first watch and Hitch started a hot meal. Troy and Moffitt were using the last of the daylight to confirm their plans for the next day.**

 **Hitch was stirring a pot of ham and lima beans they would have for dinner along with crackers. "Sarge?"**

 **Troy glanced at the private. "Yeah, Hitch?"**

" **Why would the Germans need to be trained to kill themselves?"**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt, who said, "The kamikaze pilots are prepared mentally as well as physically to go out and die for their country. To them it's an honor."**

 **Hitch was incredulous, "But twenty-six weeks? They already know how to fly…"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "I don't know what else to tell you, Hitch. It's their culture. They'd rather die fighting than be captured."**

 **Before the private could question further Troy asked, "Is dinner ready?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah, sarge. It's ready to be dished up."**

" **Then start dishing. And when you're done eating, it'll be time to go take over on watch so Tully can eat."**

 **##################**

 **Captain Becker had sent for the pilots that were to be trained. When the twenty men arrived at the "classroom", they discovered books set on the long tables in front of each chair.**

 **Once all of the Germans were seated, the Japanese captain said, "I am Captain Fujimoto. I and my men, Airman 1st Class Hashimoto and Airman 1st Class Ito, are here to teach you how to be kamikaze." He held up a copy of the book each of the Germans had. "This is your manual. We do not speak German and you do not speak Japanese. It has been translated into English to accommodate both sides." Fujimoto set the manual down on the desk he was standing behind as he continued, "From this you will attain a high level of spiritual training. You must keep your health in the very best condition. These instructions, among others, are meant to make you mentally ready to die. Time is short. You will read the manual—memorize what it tells you—by tomorrow morning. If you have questions, my men and I are here to explain." The twenty Germans stared blankly at the Japanese pilots, and Fujimoto frowned. "Please, begin reading. We will stop to discuss what you have learned throughout the day."**

 **The Germans glanced at each other, but said nothing and opened their books.**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol was on their way again the next morning. By midafternoon they had reached the low rocky hills in southern Mauritania. The German airfield could be seen several miles away as well as the base just beyond.**

 **Troy lowered the binoculars and said, "There it is."**

 **Tully asked, "If we destroy the airfield and the planes, won't they just move to another base?"**

" **There isn't another airfield close enough to use for their mission. The Germans would go out, take care of business, and not have enough fuel to get home."**

 **Hitch said, "What difference does that make? The Germans are going out there to commit suicide anyway."**

 **Moffitt explained, "Not all of the planes that go out will be flown by a kamikaze pilot. There will be escorts and diversions that will allow the kamikazes to pick their targets."**

 **Troy said, "If we destroy the airfield and planes, there won't be a way for them to attack our fleet when they come through."**

 **Tully nodded to indicate he understood, then asked, "How do you wanna do this, sarge?"**

" **They don't fly at night. There'll be minimal guards and that's it. We go in tonight, plant our bombs, and get out."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What about the strip where they take off and land?"**

 **Troy replied, "We need to put some pits in it so it can't be used again anytime soon."**

 **Hitch said, "Tully and I snagged some extra TNT along with timers and plungers, sarge."**

" **Can you two put together some 'landmines'?"**

 **Tully said, "Don't see why not."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Good. Make as many as you can. Just remember what we'll need for the rest of the mission."**

" **Why didn't High Command send in some bombers to do this?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "As usual there are no planes available this one small target."**

 **The rest of the day was spent making bombs and preparing for the night ahead. Troy and Moffitt took turns on watch and other duties so Hitch and Tully could concentrate on the explosives uninterrupted.**

 **##################**

 **The Japanese pilots worked with the Germans throughout the day. The students would read their manuals for a time, then Captain Fujimoto would ask questions—demanding instant answers from the Germans. If the captain wasn't satisfied with an answer or one did not come quickly enough, the student was berated severely or even slapped hard across the face by Airman Hashimoto or Airman Ito, who wandered between the tables to make sure the students were paying attention. The Germans were allowed a ten minute break after every three hours.**

 **The manual was very detailed in how a pilot should attack. A pilot was to dive towards his target and aim for a point between the bridge tower and the smoke stacks. Entering a smoke stack was also said to be "effective". Pilots were told not to aim at a ship's bridge tower or gun turret but instead to look for elevators or the flight deck to hit. For horizontal attacks, the pilots were to aim for the middle of the vessel, slightly higher than the waterline or to aim for the entrance to the aircraft hangar, or the bottom of the stack if the former was too difficult.**

 **The pilot's manual told them to never close their eyes, as this would lower the chances of hitting their targets. In the final moments before the crash, the pilot is to yell "hissatsu" at the top of his lungs, which translates to "certain kill".**

 **At the end of the day, as the sun set, Captain Fujimoto released the Germans. "Remember … I expect each of you to memorize your manual before you return here at 0400 hours tomorrow. If I see you at any time, I will ask questions of you and you had better be able to immediately give me the proper answer."**

 **The German pilots grumbled quietly as they filed out of the room.**

 **After the last of the twenty men had left, Captain Fujimoto sighed heavily and said to his men, "They do not have the discipline needed for this operation. They will not die with honor."**

 **##################**

 **With their bombs ready to go the four Allies ate a K-ration dinner as the sun set and waited for the time they would go in.**

 **Troy had been watching as the airfield slowly emptied of pilots, mechanics, and other workers. Then two guards showed up and went into a small shack where a yellow light came on. It was the only light on the now dark airfield.**

 **Moffitt joined his fellow sergeant and asked quietly, "What have you seen?"**

 **Troy lowered the binoculars as he said, "Two guards are holed up in that lit shack. They take turns making rounds every hour."**

" **No one else?"**

" **I haven't seen anyone. I did watch the workers leave and the only light I've seen is from the guard shack."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Shall we wait a little longer? Allow the guards to get tired and bit complacent."**

 **Troy agreed. "We'll head out at 2330 hours."**

 **##################**

 **11:30pm came and Troy was satisfied that it was time to go. Hitch and Tully drove within a mile of the airfield and parked behind the main building. On the other side was the guard shack. It had been noticed that neither German guard had bothered to make the large building part of their rounds. Bags full of explosives were unloaded and the Allies split into two teams to carry out their mission.**

 **First they would plant explosives with timers to each of the planes. There were twenty Dornier Do 335 Pfeil (translates to "Arrow") fighter aircraft and ten others of different types and sizes.**

 **Troy and Hitch attached their bombs to each of the fighters while Moffitt and Tully first took care of the other ten before going to help their friends finish. All the while being aware of the guards making their rounds. Once all the timers were set, they headed back to the jeeps without being seen.**

 **Next they drove around and out to the landing strip. They had to set their "land mines"—two with timers and four wired to plungers—before things started to happen. The plan was to take out as much of the strip as possible so it couldn't be used again any time soon.**

 **Hitch and Tully set two mines and ran the wire across to attach it to two others, then ran the wires back to the jeeps to attach them to the plungers. Troy and Moffitt took care of the two bombs that had timers before meeting their men at the jeeps. They had no time to spare, which was good because even though it was still dark they were in the open.**

 **The privates manned the plungers as they waited for the first of the bombs to go off. The four Allies waited in tense silence. Troy wanted to check his watch, but couldn't see it in the dark and didn't dare use any kind of light.**

 **Then, after what seemed like a very long time, one after another of the planes started to explode. Then the two "land mines" that had timers went up, followed by Hitch and Tully pushing the plungers to set off the other four.**

 **As they all stood to hurry into the jeeps, Moffitt suddenly went down. Another bullet pinged off the side of one of the jeeps. Tully quickly helped Moffitt up and into their jeep while Troy and Hitch got to theirs. As they sped out into the dark, one last bullet ricocheted off the back of Hitch's jeep.**

 **##################**

 **The sun was just appearing on the horizon as they drove into a wadi. Moffitt was holding his left arm and in obvious pain as Troy and Hitch hurried to his side. Tully was opening the sergeant's jacket and shirt to inspect the wound in his shoulder.**

 **Troy asked, "How bad?"**

 **After a moment, Tully said, "It's stopped bleeding on its own, but the bullet's still in there."**

" **Okay, let's get him out." Troy reached for a blanket while Hitch steadied Moffitt as he climbed out. He looked at Tully and said, "Bring a med kit."**

 **Hitch went on watch while Tully knelt in the shade next to his friend and began to clean the wound after he and Troy got the sergeant out of his jacket and shirt. Moffitt looked up at Tully and said, "Don't look so worried. I've had worse."**

 **Tully said quietly, "Yeah, but I don't like to see any of us get hurt. Do you want me to take the bullet out?"**

" **No offence, Tully, but I think it can wait until we get to a field hospital."**

" **No offence taken, sarge." Tully smiled a bit as he said, "Personally, I'd wait too if I had me to take a bullet out."**

 **Troy said, "We'll stay here awhile and get some rest. I'll see where the closest hospital is and let Hitch know what's going on."**

 **Tully finished bandaging Moffitt's shoulder then got a dose of morphine out. "This'll help you rest." He gave the wounded sergeant the shot and said, "I'll be nearby if you need anything."**

 **Moffitt said, "Thank you, Tully."**

 **The private shrugged. "We gotta take care of each other."**

 **##################**

 **Troy went to the top of the wadi to talk to Hitch, who immediately asked, "How is he, sarge?"**

 **Troy replied, "Moffitt's going to be all right. We're going to stay here awhile so we all can get some rest before heading for a hospital."**

" **Where's the closest one?"**

" **I'll have to check the map to be sure it's still there, but there was one set up a couple hours from here."**

 **Hitch scanned the desert with a tired sigh. "What happened, sarge?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "One of the guards must've been on his rounds. When the explosions lit things up, he probably saw us. We knew it could happen, Hitch." When the private simply nodded, he said, "Tully or I will be up to relieve you in an hour."**

 **##################**

 **Back at the German airbase, Captain Fujimoto met with his men and said, "The airfield and planes have been destroyed. This mission has been cancelled."**

 **Airman 1st Class Hashimoto inquired, "Do the Germans know how it happened, sir?"**

" **According to Major Wagner it was a group of four Allies known as the Rat Patrol."**

 **Airman 1st Class Ito said, "It took only four men to do so much damage, captain?"**

 **Fujimoto nodded. "Apparently they are very good at what they do."**

" **Or perhaps it is the Germans who are not paying enough attention to their job, sir."**

" **Perhaps. But one thing is for sure … these Allies will one day die with honor."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt was out of surgery. The bullet had been removed and he was given one unit of plasma. The sergeant slept the remainder of the day with Troy, Hitch, and Tully hovering nearby.**

 **That evening, when they were positive their friend was going to be all right, and would sleep for at least several more hours, the three of them went to the mess tent for some food. As they sat there eating, exhaustion began to let itself be known. Troy looked across the table at his two men. Tully wasn't eating much and held his mug of coffee without drinking it as he stared blankly at nothing. Hitch was holding a forkful of food on the plate in front of him, but his eyes were closed.**

 **Troy himself didn't really feel much like eating either as he set his mug on the table and said, "I got a tent assignment when I reported in. Let's go get some sleep."**

 **Tully slept for maybe two hours, then laid their wide awake and listened to his friends' soft snores. But it didn't sound quite right … one was missing. As quietly as possible, Tully got up and dressed, then headed for the hospital tent.**

 **##################**

 **Hitch opened his eyes and saw Troy getting dressed. He looked at the other cot and asked, "Where's Tully?"**

 **Troy shrugged. "He wasn't here when I woke up, but I bet I know where he is."**

 **Hitch quickly dressed and followed Troy to the hospital tent where Moffitt was. They found the sergeant sitting up against a couple of pillows with a mug of tea. Tully was slumped in one chair with his legs stretched out and feet on another … sound asleep.**

 **When Moffitt saw his other two friends, he smiled and said quietly, "When I awoke last night, he was there. I woke up again a while ago and he hadn't moved."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Are you sure he's alive?"**

 **Tully said, "Yeah, I'm alive." He opened his eyes and looked at his friends. "Mornin'."**

 **Troy said, "We missed you when we woke up."**

 **Tully put his feet on the floor and pushed himself up on the chair. "I couldn't sleep so I came to check on Moffitt."**

 **Hitch chuckled, knowing his friend well. "And you stayed?"**

 **Tully shrugged with a smile, then turned to Moffitt and asked, "So how are you feeling?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I'm feeling pretty good actually. The pain is under control. The doctor said I'll probably be released tomorrow."**

" **The doctor? I don't remember a doctor."**

" **I wouldn't allow him to wake you." Moffitt looked at Troy and said, "Why don't you take them and get some breakfast? I'll be fine until your return."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Good idea. Let's go."**

 **Tully started, "I'm not really…"**

 **Troy feigned anger as he growled, "Breakfast! Now! That's an order, private!"**

 **Hitch reached out and pulled Tully to his feet. "We didn't eat much yesterday and I, for one, am starving."**

 **Moffitt watched them go with a smile as he sipped his tea.**


End file.
